


Оживший

by Luchenza



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всегда можно начать сначала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оживший

Желанный гость на маскараде, жилец космической глуши, он мёртв давно. Но подновляет тринадцать швов своей души с упорством старого маньяка, шагая снова на паркет. Танцует с кем-то, оживает, а на рассвете смотрит вслед беспечно прожитому счастью, держа в руках свои сердца. 

Ведь раз за разом возвращают дары такого мертвеца. 

Людей меняя постоянно и им в угоду молодясь, веками нежно он лелеет в душе накопленную грязь. Хоронит прошлое в могиле и забывает к ней пути. Он царь и бог, и сам хотел бы скорее на покой уйти, оставшись в маске, но не может. Приходит миг, когда пора сказать себе: «Я стар и грешен, и пусть закончится игра». Взвалив на плечи все ошибки, седую голову поднять и сбросить маски.

Да, я Доктор. И я готов начать опять.


End file.
